After the Red Moon Set
by PlayfulZoroark
Summary: After turning back into a human Moon decides to have his own journey but soon discovers that he has more to remind him of his past as a Lycanroc that he thougjt
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**You should not read this if you have not read the first part of the story, When the Red Moon Rises**

 **This is the beginning of After the Red Moon Set, I am very surprised I was committed enough to get this far, writing has helped me deal with a lot of stress, depression, and doubt, so I am happy I was able to make it past chapter one, but I'm sure that the authors note is not what you came for so I am going to start the chapter right…**

Now that I was once again human I was extremely surprised that I could still communicate with pokemon. I also no longer needed the glasses that I never wore anyways and I had much better hearing and smell that I did before this chain of events happened. It was time to go home once again, that was a discussion I was dreading, but before I did I exchanged phone numbers with my Lycanroc brothers… And planned on getting a new phone since Red destroyed my last one. Getting home was more expensive than it was for Darrian to get to Hawaii due to the fact that I now needed a ticket to ride. Buying the ticket had nearly drained my bank account, Darrian offered to pay for my ticket but I insisted that I pay for my own. It was a long plane ride back to Texas but the heat didn't feel as bad with my fur gone.

Through the entire flight I clutched the egg I now owned, it was obvious that it would hatch into a rockruff but I was questioning what form I would evolve it into. We touched down in Texas and arrived at my house a few hours later, I walked in and shouted "Mom, Dad, Kayla, I'm home." the only response I got was from a small brown fox pokemon that lived with us, the family eevee. "Ugh, the loud one is back, I was hoping your bite would get infected and you would lose your arm at the very least" the eevee complained, "I knew you bit me on purpose you little rat" I scolded, this made the fox pokemon jump in fright. "You can understand me" the Pokémon questioned, "Yes, yes I can, so you had better bite your tongue" I told the eevee. "Besides, I brought you a playmate" I said as I released Snow from her pokeball.

I hugged the small white fox when I saw her, she was like a sister to me when Kyle was my trainer, she was better than my real sister that had tried to capture me not long before. Me and Darrian decided that it would be better if I held onto the Pokémon since I had a closer bond with them. Red became my partner and the others agreed to fight alongside me in battle. I set the eevee down and both foxes started to play with each other and talk. That is when my mom and sister walked into the house. It seemed my mom fainted faster than a Magikarp and my sister recognized my hoodie and yelled out my name. When I turned and looked at her with my glowing red eyes she stopped in her tracks. "C-Colt" she asked, "Moon" I corrected, I had grown used to the name and decided to keep it, it just felt right at this point. "M-Moon, what are you doing in our house, are you robbing us" my younger sister asked. "Do you not recognize your own brother when you see him" I asked "You knew it was me when I paid you back for the ultra ball you wasted on me, what is stopping you now" I continued.

My sister let it all go, quite literally, I would have to clean up broken glass after this. She ran up to me with tears streaming down her face and welcomed me with a tight embrace. It was warm, it felt good to interact with my family again. Then I started thinking about how I wanted revenge for her trying to catch me. I looked at her shoulder and grinned, I opened my mouth wide showing off the set of fangs that still lined my mouth, and I bit down as hard as I could. My sister collapsed as she yelped in pain, I looked down at her and snickered as I saw what I had since the day she tried to capture me. My sister in as much real pain as she put me through emotionally. That is when I realized that I was still grinning and snickering, I was hunched over as I let my arms hang from my body, and my eyes glowed a brighter red than they had previously.

It struck me that I still had the thoughts and instincts I had as a Lycanroc. My sister passed out from blood loss and my humanity returned, I called an ambulance and waited for them to show up to have them treat my sister. That night the full moon rose in the sky and I found myself lying awake at night. I got up from my bed and walked out to the back patio and stared at the moon, as I did I could not resist the feeling to howl at it. I decided to test out the extent of what I still had from being a pokemon. I had a higher stamina and endurance than before, I also could still use my pokemon moves if I focused hard enough. I practiced my moves for the rest of the night until I could use them almost as effortlessly as when I was a pokemon.

The next day I slept through most of but towards the end I decided that I should start training with my pokemon, I could move like a pokemon, I could train with them one on one, from my own personal experience I had fought many and killed some pokemon. I had also beaten a gym at a type disadvantage. I pledged to be a better and kinder trainer than Kyle had ever been.

 **Well that concludes this chapter, I am running out of ideas for these chapters which is why they have gotten shorter, but join the story discord to speak with me and have your questions answered, just use the invite code Awp6kp or go to the web address https/discord.gg/Awp6kp**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the second part of the story, and have a good night/day.**


	2. Chapter 2:News

**I have no ideas for this note either, work and school were both awful and I donated blood today other than that the day was not very eventful.**

 **In the last chapter Moon decided he would train with his pokemon, after turning back into a human… More or less, he found out that he could still use the same moves he had as a pokemon.**

I reconnected with my old life, my boss at taco weepinbell let me go to work again, and I was able to accept my diploma from my high school. I got a new phone and started a group chat with my once Lycanroc brothers. They had also discovered that they could still use their pokemon moves. I trained with my new pokemon every chance I could until it was time to see how I had done.

I went to the local gym, Carla greeted me and told me I looked familiar, she had no clue how true that was, she agreed to a pokemon battle and I was ready to see how my training paid off. "This will be a double battle with each team using only two pokemon each, last team with at least one of the two pokemon standing will be declared the winner" the referee told us both. I sent out Snow, I would have used Red, but I did not want him to have to relive this battle. After I sent Snow to the field I snickered and threw off my hoodie. I would battle for myself.

"What are you doing" Carla asked, "I will be battling for myself, our last fight I was a slave, this time I will not hold back" I responded. This made Carla look puzzled, she clearly did not know what I meant, but she shrugged it off and most likely decided it would just mean an easier victory for her. When she sent out her two pokemon I was greeted with faces I knew well and I gave them a grin, a grin they had clearly not forgotten since our last battle. "Snow" I said, "yeah little bro" Snow replied, I hated when she referred to me as her little brother considering I was older than her, "Blind em" I told her. With this she used dazzling gleam, this left the two opposing pokemon dazed as they tried to rub the spots from their eyes. I then launched myself forward towards the Feraligatr, I used Bite as I closed my jaw around its tail. Carla was hit with the realization of who I reminded her of, she tried to warn her pokemon… But it was too late, I swung the Pokémon through the air and sent it flying. The blastoise blinked away the last of the spots it saw and aimed its cannons at me, they were charging up a powerful Hydro Pump to knock me out. As the Pokémon was about to fire, however, it's attack was interrupted by the small fox pokemon gnawing on its head.

I yelled at the eevee to get away as I dropped a huge Boulder on the turtle's head using Rock Tomb. This knocked the turtle out and left us victorious, or so we thought, it turned out that the Feraligatr was not out of the battle, I learned this as I was smashed in the side by its tail engulfed in water. I knew that it was over for me, I was slowly blacking out as I watched Snow attack the gator pokemon. I fainted… When I woke up I was still on the floor of the gym with a Sylveon looking over me, along with the mysterious Sylveon, Carla was there as well. "What happened" I asked, "I won the fight for you little bro" the Sylveon responded, "Little bro" could this Sylveon be Snow, "Snow, is that you" I asked the Pokémon, "Yep, it's me alright" the Sylveon responded. "You must have trained that eevee extremely well" Carla said, "My Feraligatr didn't even stand a chance, then it evolved into the shiny Sylveon you see here"

I was shocked to see that Snow evolved, she wrapped her blue, ribbon like, feeler around my hand and helped me to my feet. "Well I don't know how you are a human now, or how you can still use pokemon moves, but you beat the gym so I present to you my gym badge" Carla said as she handed me a small badge. "Thanks" I Said, "but as for what happened to me… It's a long story" I told her. "That's fine, you don't have to explain it if you don't want to" she told me, but I could hear the excitement she tried to hide in her voice, so I told her the entire story. I could not fully tell her what happened when I lost my humanity though, that part was fuzzy and I could only remember bits and pieces. When I was finished with my story Carla could only stare in awe at me as she thought about everything I had gone through. "Well I wonder if you can still develop your skills as being part pokemon" Carla said in a questioning manner, "I would like to help fund a gym for you and the other two Lycanroc humans you met, you can all give a battle experience that no one has ever had at a gym before and grow stronger in the process" she said. She smiled, I think she could see the excitement on my face, I immediately started a group call with my Lycanroc brothers. "Hey Night" the boy that used to be the midday form said as he picked up, we all decided to refer to each other as our corresponding forms. Then another phone picked up, "Hey Dusk" me and Day said in unison. "So what's this call about" Dusk asked. "Yeah Night, what did you call us for" Day continued. "I have a gym leader here that would like to fund a gym for the three of us, we would be the leaders and the Pokémon to battle" I told them both.

Silence on both ends, "Guys, you there" I asked. "YEAH" they shouted in unison, this startled Carla and myself. "When can we start" Dusk asked, "As soon as you can get down here" Carla responded as she took the phone. She gave them the address of the gym so they could meet her and talk about how everything would work. They both were on their way, so it wouldn't be long before we could start. I was excited that this was happening, something was finally going my way.

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I'm sorry I broke my upload schedule, I have been sick lately and have been trying to get to sleep at a reasonable time. I started and ended this chapter on two different days so it might jump around a bit from where I stopped and picked back up. But I hope it was OK, if you have any questions or would just like to talk to random strangers online from time to time just join the story discord by using the invite code QFvPnT or going to https/discord.gg/QFvPnT and as always, have a nice night/day and thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3:New point of view

**Well I'm back, I'm sorry I am not keeping up with my normal upload schedule but I have been sick and busy, I often find myself falling asleep during class and at night when I am trying to stay awake.**

 **In the last chapter Snow evolved into a Sylveon and Moon beat Carla's gym once again**

I was waiting for the other to Lycanroc brothers to arrive so we could start on the gym. After the night that I spent at home I found myself sleeping near the woods, I couldn't be around my family after what I did to my sister. On occasion I would still hunt my own food, but I would usually eat at work or buy something from the convenient store. I found out that the 8/11 I placed the move Stealth rock in went out of business after a few law suits for medical reasons. I had to find a different store to buy snacks from, but that didn't matter to me. I continued to train with my pokemon for the next few days, we all grew stronger together.

I was practicing my speed with Flame the charizard when I heard a familiar voice shout out, "Hey Night." Night, I questioned, only two people called me Night. "Hey Dusk, I found him" Day said, "Alright" a second familiar voice said. Even though I had normal ears again they perked up as much as they could when I heard my two friends. I ran up to them and welcomed them both in a big embrace, "It's nice to see you again as well" Dusk said. "Okay guys, we need to learn each other's actual names, it might be confusing for the audience" I told them, They both looked at me puzzled before Sun whispered to me "Dude, that's a fourth wall break, you are not supposed to acknowledge them", then Dusk chimed in "I think the author could not think of a natural way to introduce our names at this point" he said. With that we each went silent and stared at each other. "Well I'm Moon" I Said, "isn't that your pokemon name" Dusk asked, I growled at him, "OK, Moon it is, well I'm Alexander, or Alex for short" Dusk said. "OK well now that I know both of your names it's my turn, my actual name is Drake" Sun said.

We all headed for Carla's gym, Drake and Alex seemed to know where it was already, they most likely asked Carla where they could find me. When we arrived a battleground was already in place, just no roof… or walls. It was a Rocky terrain, big surprise, and it was littered with boulders. Now, it's time for you to all design your gym badge and you can start. With this we huddled together and discussed it, afterwards we drew a quick sketch of what we wanted and handed it to Carla. She looked at our sketch and asked "Are you sure this is what you all want" we all nodded in agreement. Carla left for a few minutes and when she returned she had three small metal objects in her hand, a blue crescent moon, an eye that was an emerald green, and a piece of a yellow sun with orange sun beams coming out from it, part of the sun was missing as if it was being covered by something. We all smiled in delight as we fitted the pieces together to make the finished gym badge. If anyone wanted to get the finished badge they would have to beat the three of us, we could have separate battles due to the face that we had separate badges. This would give the challenger some time to rest before trying to beat another one of us, each battle would be one on one.

Carla looked at how happy we were, that is when she gave us even more good news. "Since I am a recognized gym leader I have connections, so I got my friend from the news to come to do a quick report on your new gym" she told us, we all smiled even bigger than any of us had in the past. As she said that a news van pulled up to the gym, a woman stepped out of the van with a smile on her face. "Hey Carla" the woman said, "Long time no see, how have you been." "Hey Maya" Carla responded. "So this the place" Maya asked, "It sure is, and these are the guys" Carla responded. With that Maya called out her camera crew, "We are here at a new gym in town, the leaders are all rock type users, and you may think I mean they use rock type pokemon, but you would be wrong, it seems they themselves have gained the abilities of particular rock type pokemon, head down here right now to challenge this new type of gym" Maya said to the camera before making a 'wrap it up' gesture with her hand.

"Now, as for my payment" Maya said to Carla. Carla sighed and told us what she promised her friend, Maya wanted to be the first challenge to the gym. We found nothing wrong with this and agreed to it, as her challenger Maya choose Alex to battle. They both shook hands and agreed to a fair, one on one, fight. Alex was the first to choose his pokemon, since it was himself, he stepped onto the battlefield as he waited for Maya to choose her pokemon. I wondered what kind of battle this would be, and I was about to find out.

I stood on my end of the battlefield, some workers from Carla's gym set up cameras around the field to start the live stream, Carla herself worked as the referee. This was going to be my first time in a real pokemon battle, and I could not wait. I could see Moon and Drake on the side of the field cheering me on, they both looked like goofs due to the fact that the battle had not started yet. Maya grabbed a pokeball from her waist and tossed it into the air, a red beam of light, of which I have seen in the past, shot from the ball. As the light faded it revealed a giant serpentine pokemon that I immediately recognized, it was a Garados. "Now that everyone is ready, let the battle BEGIN" Carla said. As she said this I launched myself into the air, the black streaks I had in my hair started to glow as I accelerated in speed towards the serpentine pokemon, letting off a blast of energy on contact. The Pokémon quickly shook this off as it used dragon pulse. It was a direct hit, I was sent flying, but I was not going to lose my first battle that easily. I regained my balance enough to stop myself on and launch myself off of the boulder I would have run into otherwise. I decided that I should take advantage of Garados' large size, at that moment I used Stealth rock and littered the battlefield in boulders that would do contact damage to any that run into them.

"Aqua tail" Maya shouted to her pokemon. I knew a water type move would have to happen eventually, and I was sure that even being mostly human I was still at a disadvantage to water type moves. I ran towards the giant serpentine pokemon and flew past its tail encased in water before it could make contact, I used Counter and knocked the Pokémon to the ground. I thought it was weird that I could use the signature moves of both the midnight and midday forms of Lycanroc. I kept on top of the dazed pokemon and was about to try to end it, I was going to win my first real battle.

 **Well that concludes this chapter, and what would I be if I didn't leave it off on a cliffhanger, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry about the fourth wall break but I had been wanting to do one for a while now**

 **If you have some questions to ask or just want to talk with people from time to time then join the story discord, it is not very crowded and has a friendly community, we have an art channel and a channel where I am now accepting characters to add to the story, the names of Drake and Maya were given to me by some friends on the server so join and maybe you could help with the next new character, to join the discord go to https/discord.gg/Tb7njH or use the invite code Tb7njH and as always thank you for reading and have a nice day/night**


	4. Chapter 4:New test subject

**I am just going to jump into this chapter, it has been too long since I posted a chapter so I am going to try to get this one out sooner.**

 **In the last chapter Alex, the previous dusk form of Lycanroc was about to finish off his first gym battle against a Garados and it's trainer Maya.**

Electricity was flowing through my body as I bit down, the battle was over, but I was not getting the taste of fish out of my mouth anytime soon. I did not remember being able to use thunder fang but I could now. Maya returned her Pokemon to its ball and we met with a handshake, the battle was over. "Great job" Maya told me, "I can say the same to you" I replied. Moon and Drake ran up to me, "Dude, that was amazing" Drake said clearly trying to keep himself from shouting, "How do you know a thunder type move" Moon inquired. "I don't know, it just came to me" I answered. The battle was fun, but I was going to need much more practice if I wanted to become stronger.

Alex went to talk to Carla and Drake went to ask Maya about doing an exclusive interview with him, I was left alone. I walk out to the street and began to think about everything that had happened, just about a week or so earlier in was living a perfectly normal life, so much had happened that I had forgotten how much time had past. A black van pulled up near me and came to a quick stop, every muscle in my body immediately screamed for me to run, but it was too late. The window that faced me rolled down slightly and a small dart was shot through it. The dart struck me in the shoulder, I went to pull it out of my flesh but my body went limp as my vision faded to black, I fell to the ground and went unconscious. When I woke up I was strapped to a table, I looked around the room I was in in panic. Then a familiar face appeared from the shadows, with a smug grin that I would never forget.

"Well well, it seems my strongest Pokemon has been returned to me, safe and sound" Kyle said, "What do you want Kyle" I snapped at him. "Oh, it seems you can speak English now as well, what a pleasant surprise, but I know you still have the mind of a Lycanroc" he said in the smug tone I had long since grown to hate, "But enough about that, where are my other Pokemon, I know you have them, I saw Snow in your battle against Carla" He asked me. "They hated you and never plan on returning, there is no way I will let you see them after what you have done" I said to him, he scowled at this."Very well, then I will have no choice than to make you into the best Pokemon I have ever trained once again, no doubt your human body will be a little harder to fight with than your Pokemon body" as he said this he gave me a devilish smile. "Have you ever heard of Chinese water torture" He asked me, "I heard it drives people insane if done properly, it will also be the only water you get for the next 24 hours" He snapped his fingers and water started to drip onto my forehead, if this was all I had to drink I might as well try to make the most or it. I repositioned my head and managed to catch a bit of the water on my tongue, "By the way, thats salt water you have there" Kyle said over his shoulder as he walked back into the darkness, and I spat the water out, no matter how I moved my head I could not stop the water from dripping on me.

It had been a few hours since Alex and I had seen Moon, he just seemed to wander off without telling anyone. We began to search for him along with the help of Carla and Maya, we eventually found a note taped near a road next to the gym. The outside was stamped with a large letter R and it read: "This is the perfect opportunity for us to continue our research, our last test subject that experienced a human to Pokemon transformation was broken out by his friends, but we don't need that Zoroark anymore when we have this boy who is part Lycanroc, his case may help our studies further due to the fact that he turned back into a human but retained some Pokemon characteristics, we promise we will return him when he has exhausted his use to us, or when he is dead, whichever comes first, sincerely - Team Rocket" I noticed that there was a familiar smell on the note, it smelled like a faint smell I had caught on Moon once in the past, but I could not make it out. Our senses may have still been heightened but there were not nearly as strong as they were when we were still Pokemon.

I mentioned this to the others and Alex confirmed the same thing, and we all agreed to see if any of Moon's Pokemon could recognise the smell. We sent out the two Pokemon that he seemed the closest to just for better results, I threw one pokeball and Alex threw the other, when the two red lights that emerged from them faded they left a Zoroark and Sylveon in their place. "Hey Red, hey Snow" I said to the two Pokemon, "Hey Day" They said in unison, I then realized that they still didn't know my name, or Alex's for that matter. After we both reintroduced ourselves under our proper names we told them what had happened. Both Pokemon looked distraught after hearing the news, but they happily gave the note a sniff to see if they could recognise the smell. As they took a whiff of the paper both Pokemon looked astonished and jumped back in either shock or fright, possibly both. "What's wrong" Alex asked them. They both replied with the same answer "It's Oddball..."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry I have been slacking on updates, I just can't find the time, but as always have a good night/day and thank you for reading**

 **And don't forget that you can join a discord for the story to show your support, there will be a chance to speak with me and ask the questions you want answered, I also release short teasers before each chapter and hold polls on some stuff I can't decide on in the story, as well as allowing you to enter details about your own OC to possibly be part of the story. If you would like to join this discord then go to the URL https/discord.gg/N9j44N or use the invite code N9j44N to join**


	5. Chapter 5:Reversion Therapy

**I am thinking about whether or not to continue this story, hardly any people follow it, I get almost no reviews, and no one joins the discord, so I wonder what the point is.**

 **In the last chapter Alex defended the gym and defeated Maya, and Moon was captured by Kyle once again to be tortured. It was also learned that Kyle now worked for Team Rocket.**

"Welp, I guess it's been awhile, I should go check on how my pet is doing" I said out loud to myself, "how long has he been in there, 1… 2 days now." I walked into the room where Moon was being held. He looked at me and snarled, though he was a human it was still a bit intimidating. "Well, if you are acting like that I can leave you in here for a few more days" I told him. As I said that his hostile expression evaporated as he ironically gave me puppy dog eyes, looking as apologetic as possible. I knew the experiment was a success and was excited to test the results.

I unstrapped moon from the table he had been laying on for the previous day or two. As he stood I noticed something different about his posture, he no longer stood upright, he was hunched over while his arms hung from his body. I snapped my fingers and a Buneary was released into the room, as it was Moon sniffed the air and turned towards the small rabbit Pokemon. The Pokemon caught his gaze and he jumped on it. I was impressed with his agility, it was as if he really was still a Pokemon.

As I watched Moon attack the Pokemon a small glint caught my eye and I saw that his fingernails had become a glossy black and razor sharp. With these nails he tore through the flesh of the Pokemon and quickly ended its life. He began to dig into his reward as he sent a splatter of blood across the wall. I knew in the past that he hunted his own food, but watching it was more disturbing than I thought it would be. As Moon tore into the flesh of his meal I saw a small tuft of fluffy white fur that seemed to have sprouted from the base of his spine, this discovery intrigued me even more due to the fact that it was not there during the examination of his body while he had been knocked out. It seemed as if he was truly reverting back into a Pokemon.

I thought about my hypothesis and the more I thought about it the more it seemed possible, and a grin crept it's way across my face. It seemed that the more Pokemon Moon's state of mind was, the more Pokemon his body became. That is when I remembered what I had to be sure I did not have to worry about him hurting me, I took out a small, round, black, object. Moon recognised this object immediately and backed into a corner where he proceeded to snarl at me. There was no doubt he knew what was going to happen next. With a click the collar opened in my grasp and I held it out towards Moon. I began to advance on the human turning Pokemon. As I got closer to Moon I heard him whimper before he went back to his snarl, it was obvious that he was still scared of this collar, and of me.

As I got into arm's reach of Moon I thrust the collar towards his neck, I then felt a pain in my arm and the warmth of blood, the collar missed it's mark… but Moon didn't… He sunk his fangs into my arm and tasted me blood. He immediately recoiled and ran from the room, busting through the door. The last thing I saw were his back paws turning the corner before I blacked out from blood loss, he must have hit an artery, I then knew that I was going to die… here and now.

I didn't know what I was doing, I just wanted to run, run from what just happened, run from Kyle, run from that collar of his, just run. The movements of my body felt more natural than before. I did not feel like I was in control, more like I was being guided by pure instinct. I had no plan, I just went with what my body told me. I darted into the nearest woods and took a rest, my pants felt bigger on me than they had before, I removed them to find that my legs were once again digitigrade like those of a canine. This discovery did not affect me in the least though, it just made me feel more natural in my own body. I stood up and tripped over a rock, I stumbled a bit before falling backwards, I yelped in pain as I landed on my tail… that's when I realized I had a tail, I lifted my shirt to see that everything from my waist down was covered in fur, and it was nice. I missed the feeling of fur, it was warm, and soft, and cozy, and…

I woke up to the sun beating down on my face, while I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes I heard a loud growl, it seemed my stomach was already wide awake, I quickly picked up the scent of meat, I hoped that it was a Deerling or a Sawsbuck, then I could get some nutrition in with my protein, plus, of all the Pokemon I had eaten they were my favorite. I followed the scent to discover a blood stained Lycanroc, it seemed I just smelled the blood from its recent meal. That is when it hit me that Lycanrocs were not native to Texas, it was a midday Lycanroc so the blood stains on its fur were obvious. That is when I realized that it was its own blood, it's arm was badly injured and its fur was matted and crusted over with the dried blood. The scent of this Lycanroc was familiar but I couldn't quite place it, but I would have to worry about that later, first I needed to help the Pokemon, it was one of my own after all.

 **That is it for this chapter, I'm sure I made it super obvious what happened to the new Lycanroc but you will still have to wait till the next update to find out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for reading and have a great night/day**

 **P. S. If you want to just talk with new people or ask some of your burning questions you may have then join the story discord, I have polls to see what you, the readers want in the story and I have a section where you can add your own OC and it may be added to the story, to join the discord server go to the web address /FzKdeqc or use the invite code FzKdeqc**


	6. Chapter 6:Unsettling Reunion

**Warning: there are a lot of POV changes in this chapter, look out**

It's been a week now, the night my brother took a chunk out of my shoulder I spent the night in the hospital. My mom and dad we're there with me, by time we got home Colt had already gone. He most likely left out of guilt, after what he had done to me. I knew he didn't mean it, after I fell to the floor I looked into his eyes, they were not human. He called an ambulance after I saw the reality hit him and he came back to his senses, I was not mad at him.

That night though I felt very itchy, I pulled back my bedspread to see that I was growing fur, it had to be a nightmare but the fear of what was happening made me pass out. When I woke I stretched my front legs in front of me and yawned, I jumped from my bed and walked into the kitchen. I don't know why, but this all seemed normal to me, but when I reached the kitchen my mom seemed startled to see me.

I looked over into glass sliding door that led to our back patio, I could see my reflection in the glass, I was a Rockruff. That is why everything seemed so much bigger, as reality of what was happening sunk in I couldn't bear it, I ran from the house I spent my entire life living in. I escaped through the small door that was installed for the family Eevee. I wandered the city for what seemed like hours until I found a nice shady spot and fell asleep. That is where I have been staying for the week, food was not hard to come by, people that passed by were more than willing to give me some food, and there was a nearby pond where I could get water, so I stayed there, even if I had to live like that for the rest of my life.

I dropped the Lycanroc that off that I found in the woods at the nearest Pokemon center. I then decided to walk through the city, I was able to pick up a pair of pants to cover my legs, since I had a hoodie and my face was still on the human side I was able to blend in. The hardest part was looking normal while hunched over, but I most likely just looked like a depressed teen. I kept my hands in the pocket on the front of my hoodie to hide my claw-like nails and keep from hanging my arms from my body. I could think more rationally now rather than following pure instinct, until I caught a familiar scent. With my new posture and Pokemon body parts I could run much faster than I could as a human, I tracked down the scent until it led me to a small Rockruff sleeping under a tree.

I didn't know why I could recognise the smell of this Rockruff but it was familiar, and comforting, but anytime I tried to remember where I knew the scent from I just got a fuzzy memory and a headache, why was it so difficult to remember anything from before I woke up in that room. This headache was awful, it made me mad, I started to give in to the anger. My eyes started to glow red and I started a low growl in my throat. The hatred boiled over and I lashed out at the tree leaving three claw marks where I hit it. I began to calm down as I saw that I was getting stares from most of the people around, I looked down to see that the Rockruff was waking up due to the noise I caused.

As the small pokemon's eyes fluttered open it started up at me with the most innocent look. Then it jumped in surprise, it's actions confused me as I had not ever seen a Pokemon act in such a way.

I woke up to the strange sound of growling and scratching, when I stared up I saw a face that I knew all too well. I jumped from my feet, "Colt… Is that you" I tried to ask, but all that came out was a mix of barks and yelps. "No, I do not know who you think I am, but my name is Moon" the guy replied. That is when I remembered that Colt told me he was going by the name Moon now, but why did he not recognise his own name. "It's me… Kayla… please tell me you remember me" I plead, "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by the name of Kayla, everything from my past is a blur." He looked away, looking rather disappointed and confused. This brought tears to my eyes, "I'm your sister, how can you not remember me" I clawed at his leg until I wore myself out and fell to the ground exhausted. Moon reached down and picked me up, I then fell asleep in his arms. It was nice to be held by my older brother once again.

I carried the Eevee away, she claimed to be my sister, and I believed her, after all I was part Lycanroc. I nuzzled her soft fur and the memories flowed back to me as my claws turned back into normal fingernails and some of my fur receded back into my body. I bit my sister for after I had returned home, I stayed at my house that night since no one was there and left the following morning. I must have infected her, the pokedex mentioned something about midnight Lycanroc being like werewolfs but I did not think something like this could happen… that is when I remembered someone else who I had bit recently. I ruched back to the Pokemon center that I had left the Midday form Lycanroc at after I found it injured in the woods. But when I returned to its hospital room it was not a Pokemon laying in the bed, but a human.

 **And... that concludes this chapter, props to those who caught onto my clues in the previous chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I am trying to add the story to some communities so if you run one or know someone who does give the stories a shout out, and as always thanks for reading and have a nice day/night. And please review it would be much appreciated**

 **But if any of you would like to speak in person, per say, join the story discord and be the first to know about a new chapter as well as being able to participate in polls and talk with other story writers, or shown some of your own art, and have it critiqued by Flow2Bro… but yeah, to join just use the invite link FzKdeqc if you don't know how just hit the "add a server" Button and select "join a server with an invite link"**


End file.
